Uchiha Potter Shorts
by Chosha Kurenai
Summary: Short stories, One shots, Omake theatres and Outtakes all invoving our favourate Uchiha Potter characters. Angsty, humourous or plain crack its all here and all to order! Side stories to my original Uchiha Potter story.


Uchiha Potter Shorts

By

Chosha Kurenai

Chosha's Notes

Hey there! Welcome to Uchiha Potter Shorts. Basically, as the summery said, this is a group of Omake Theatres, short stories, one shots, outtakes and drabbles all involving Uchiha-Potter Harry and the rest of the UP cast. They're in no particular order and will just appear as the ideas crop up. The best part is that if there's something you wanted to see in the story that you didn't get to see, or some idea you get that you think would be grate for the UP cast to get involved in, you can send me your ideas and I'll dedicate them to you!

Oh yes, I'll write a little bit about the setting or to where in the UP timeline its set in where applicable. Just look from now on where it says 'Timeline'

One more thing:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto and will not gain anything from writing this.

_**Timeline**: This Omake theatre can also be found on chapter … of the main story of Uchiha Potter, but seems a good way of starting this off, just so you have an idea of the kind of stuff that may be coming up. To those who didn't read the Omake theatre in the UP story, this Omake was set during the Christmas holidays of Harry's first year at Hogwarts. _

**Omake Theatre!**

**Uzuchiha Gaiden One: Harry's Payback**

**(AKA Snape's Theme Song)**

"You know, that Snape guy needs a theme song!"

"Eeeeeeh?" Harry and Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had gone completely insane. "What the hell brought that up?"

"Well, look at the guy. All that dramatic stuff he does, storming round like that."

Sasuke looked at Naruto cross between laughing and telling the blond he was an idiot.

"Actually…he's right you know!" Harry said, touching his chin with a hand.

"Oh dear," Sasuke muttered, shuffling himself away. He recognised that glittery look in Harry's eyes. "You're gonna get in trouble again, Aniki."

Harry gave Sasuke a pouty look. "You have no faith in me, you know that?"

"I have reason to."

"What do you mean?"

"You put Frogs in my bed!"

"…You're still harping on about that?"

Just then, Ron entered the great hall. Seeing Harry and his brothers, they quickly rushed over and sank into a seat next to his best friend, whipping his brow with a hand.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering where you guys were. I've been looking for you for ages. It was only by chance that I saw that Iruka guy and he mentioned that you might be in the Great Hall." He looked over at them. "What've you been doing anyway? You've been gone for hours."

"Snape looks like Batman!"

Ron looked at Harry incredulously at the rather sudden and random comment.

"Who?" Ron choked out.

"Batman," Harry repeated as-matter-of-factly. "He's a Muggle superhero. He wears all black with a cape that tends to billow around behind him as he stalks the villains in the night, saving the city from evil and so on and so forth."

Ron almost fell to the floor. "You can't be serious!" he choked out. "Snape? Professor Sourpuss, The-World-Is-Nothing-More-Than-An-Annoyance-And-I'm-A-Complete-Sadist Snape? Saving people?"

At that moment, the doors opened and both Sasuke and Naruto turned up to look at where Snape had just come into the room, his robes billowing out behind him once again.

"Eeeeeeh?" Naruto exclaimed. "Ne, Sasuke! He does look like Batman!"

Sasuke squinted up at the man. "You know, Aniki's right, he does look like Batman. He's got the whole black-cape crusader thing going for him."

"Except for the nose," Harry finished, arms crossed and nodding to himself. "Now that looks more like the Penguin"

"But he's got the whole Batman thing down" Naruto agreed, nodding energetically.

"That must be his theme tune!"

"What on earth are you guys going on about?" Ron exploded, looking as though he thought his friend and said friend's younger siblings had spontaneously lost their marbles

"Man, you wizard guys are clueless!" Naruto half yelled. "How can you have not heard of Batman? Hell, even we get Batman back home!"

"Oh, ho!" Harry suddenly jumped up, his eyes glittering mischievously. "I just got an idea!" Harry said in a sing songy voice. "I've been waiting for a good chance at payback after that first Potion's class!"

"Oooooo, me too, me too! I wanna help, Niisan!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down excitedly.

Sasuke suddenly smirked. "You'll need someone with brains for this, Harry. I'm in too."

"Hey, are you trying to say I have no brains?" Naruto growled.

"You were the one who said it, not me."

"Hey!"

"Maa, maa, no need to fight, Ototo," Harry slung his arms over the boys' shoulders. "We've got a surprise to plan!"

Both boys immediately perked up. Harry jumped up, one foot on the table and, pointing to the door with a dramatic pose yelled, "To the Library!"

All three boys bounded out of the room, wide Uzumaki-style-prankster grins on their faces. Ron suddenly covered his head protectively and sank behind the table. "Oh bloody hell, its Halloween all over again!" he looked as if he wanted to curl up into a ball, cover his head with his hands and rock in a corner.

(The next day)

Harry was cheerfully eating his breakfast when a low, musical tune suddenly made it to his ears and he froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. A moment later the jolting tune increased in volume and the hall quickly quieted as it caught the students' attentions.

"Is that…Batman?"

Harry glanced to the one who spoke, recognising a Muggle-born Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley. Only a Muggle-born student would likely recognise the tune in the first place if Ron's reaction a few days ago was any indication.

"It is Batman." An older Ravenclaw student said, twisting in her seat to look at the side door from which the music blared. Harry didn't dare move lest he draw attention to himself. Attention he most certainly wasn't interested in.

Harry leaned over to his little brothers. "You think he noticed?"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE PERSON WHO DID THIS I SWEAR I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO POTIONS INGRIENTS!"

"Yep, he definitely noticed, Aniki."

Suddenly, the doors burst open. The entire hall fell silent, all turning to look at whom had entered. Harry risked a glance over his shoulder at the fuming man who was now standing in the doorway, heaving for air in fury. Snape stood just inside the doorway, his face whiter than usual and his glare more ferocious than Harry ever really remembered seeing it. It was as if the air was static and he was wreathed in flames- 

He was also dressed in the Batman outfit, complete with cape, mask and utility pouch. Hell, he even had the pants over his trousers part!

His eyes rounded onto Fred and George sitting a little further down the table. "WEASLEEEEEEEY!"

The twins looked at each other, suddenly scared.

"But, honestly Professor-"

"We didn't do it-"

"We haven't even though Pranks in three days-"

"We swear, Professor!"

"Swear on this you little ingrates! 100 points from Gryffindor and get back here now otherwise I'll hang you up by you thumbs in the Dungeons!"

Fred looked at George. "Do you think he's serious?"

George looked at Snape, then back to his brother. "I think he's serious."

"Eep!" the Twins leaped up from their seats and bolted as the snarling batman-dressed Professor suddenly started throwing a volley of spells at the boys. There were squawks of horror and several people (including Harry and his brothers) ducked under the table as a spell missed the twins, leaving a smoking scorch mark where the spell had struck the wood. "Professor, Sir, be reasonable!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU REASONABLE!"

"Waaaah, we've been framed!" The Twins howled as the darted out of the room, followed by a fuming professor screaming "Stand still while torture you slowly and painfully!"

The whole room went silent, except for the still blaring Batman-theme that seemed a little out of tune as it raised and softened in volume as Snape chased the poor unfortunate Weasleys through the halls of Hogwarts. Slowly, students appeared from behind their tables.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Naruto nervously.

"They do pranks even more than Aniki. They should be fine…? I think," Sasuke somehow managed to make that seem more like a question.

"See, I told you his theme should be Batman," Harry told his brother's proudly. He snickered as his brothers and Ron (whose hair was still smoking slightly from a curse he had only just managed to dodge) groaned loudly. "I love payback!"

**Omake Theatre! Uzuchiha Gaiden: **

**Owari**

**Chosha's notes**

Okay, this is the kind of stuff. I hope you enjoyed them! Please review and also leave any ideas for the UPS in a review or PM them to me, cause then I can make those situations a reality. After all, these are all to order unless I say that I just came up with the idea. But until next time – Ja ne!

Chosha Kurenai xXx


End file.
